Making Love
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook berada dalam satu apartemen dengan seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya/ apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat wajah polos dengan tubuh polos tengah menggoda dihadapanmu/inilah yang dilakukan namja tampan seperti Yesung/YeWook/BxB/Oneshoot/review nae


**Tittle: Making Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: YeWook **

**OneShoot**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Hawa dingin dan suhu sedikit panas! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada dalam posisi seperti itu?_

_Sebuah kesempurnaan ciptaan yang kuasa kini tepat di hadapanmu dengan polosnya ia hanya menatapmu, bayangkan dia hanya menatapmu._

Srak srak

Jemar mungil Ryeowook tak kunjung diam memegang dan memperhatikan benda yang ada didalam kamar milik seorang _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya.

_"Jangan buka borgolnya! Hyung akan kembali malam nanti, kalau kau lapar ambil saja makanan yang ada,"_ pesan sang _hyung_ sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam apartemen dengan seorang _namja_ tampan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan! Kenapa _namja_ ini tak kunjung bangun juga?" gumamnya menoel pipi chubby sang _namja_ yang tangan kirinya terborgol dengan tiang ranjang.

"Dia tampan… fiuhhhhh," bisiknya kemudian meniup surai _red wine _sang _namja_ yang tak kunjung bangun dari tidur sorenya.

Merasa bosan, _namja_ manis yang memiliki ukuran tubuh mungil itu pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari air minum.

Sepasang coklat caramelnya mengambil botol kaca berwarna coklat yang tidak memiliki keterangan disekililingnya. Sedikit rasa penasaran membuatnya menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca lalu meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang dimilikinya. Kemudian membawa botol itu kembali ke kamar.

**15.15**

Jam dinding digital tersebut masih berkedap kedip lima belas menit setelah Ryeowook kembali dari dapur kedalam kamar. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Bagian selatan miliknya sedikit mengeras membuatnya memegangnya.

"Akhhh," teriakan kecilnya karena merasa sakit saat jemarinya menyentuh junior mungilnya.

"Yaishhh kenapa panas seperti ini?" mulai saja ia menarik kipas angin dan menyalakannya namun tetap saja terasa panas membuatnya kini membuka semua pakaiannya.

**Full naked**

Ryeowook yang telah full naked hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit ditiap inci tubuhnya. Perlahan _namja_ manis itu merangkak menaiki ranjang tempat _namja_ tampan itu diborgol dan menarik tangan kanannya untuk memegang junior miliknya.

"Hnnnn," kepala mungilnya mendongak keatas menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Owhhhhhhh," lenguhnya pelan disertai dengan sedikit cairan sperma keluar dari juniornya saat ia menggunakan jemari kanan _namja_ tampan itu untuk menyentuh junior mungilnya.

"Enghhh," desahan Ryeowook ternyata membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu dan kini _namja_ tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya membuat Ryeowook hanya diam dan memperhatikan hingga sepasang obsidian itu memandangnya.

Alisnya bertautan membuat sedikit kerutan di kening _namja_ tampan itu saat wajah manis itu tepat beberapa centi didepan wajahnya.

Chup

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?" panggil Ryeowook yang masih bergerak gelisah karena rasa panas pada tubuh mungilnya yang tanpa menggunakan apapun itu.

"_Mwo? Nu-nuguya_?"

"Khimm Kim Ryeowook _imnida_," ucap Ryeowook masih menahan desahannya karena efek yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"_**Mwo?**_ Yaa apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tanganku diborgol?Akhhh," teriakan _namja_ tampan itu berhenti ketika Ryeowook meremas kuat juniornya yang masih dilapisi celana jeans selutut.

"Ahhhhh aphaa?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang baru di rasakannya.

"_Hyung_hhhh panashhhh," bisik Ryeowook meremas kuat pergelangan tangan _namja_ tampan itu.

_'Kim Ryeowook? OMONA! Ini dongsaeng Heechul-hyung!' _batin _namja_ tampan ini membulatkan matanya terkejut saat menyadari _namja_ manis yang kini menindih tubuhnya adalah adik Heechul.

**Flashback**

"Sung-ie?" panggilan Heechul membuat _namja_ tampan bernama lengkap Kim JongWoon dengan nama sapaan Yesung itu mendelik tajam.

"Wae _hyung_?"

"Jangan seperti itu. Siang ini Ryeowook akan tiba diSeoul. Aku titip dia di tempatmu _nae_? Sore ini juga aku akan mencarikan apartemen untuknya tinggal."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal denganmu saja _hyung_? Dan lagi siapa itu Ryeowook?" jawab Yesung sedikit tidak suka.

"Dia itu _dongsaeng _kesayanganku _ppabo_! Aku tidak mungkin membawanya keapartemenku selama aku masih tinggal dengan Hankyung. Tapi jangan macam-macam dengannya _arra_?"

**Flashback end**

_'Dia memborgolku pasti tidak ingin aku menyentuh makhluk polos didepanku ini,'_ sekali lagi Yesung memperhatikan _namja_ manis yang kini sibuk mengigit kukunya karena bingung saat Yesung hanya diam.

"_Hyung_~~~ panas~~~" desah Ryeowook menarik-narik kaos tipis yang dipakai Yesung.

"_Omona_! Kau meminum itu?" tunjuk Yesung kaget saat sepasang obsidiannya melihat botol kaca yang harusnya masih penuh dengan minuman perangsang dan juga botol itu harusnya ada di dalam lemari pendinginnya.

"Hng? Nae…" jawab Ryeowook polos namun kedua kakinya masih bergerak gelisah.

Melihat itu sebuah smirk tercetak begitu indah di bibir Yesung membuat kesan yang begitu tampan. Tangan kanannya menarik Ryeowook untuk semakin mendekat dengannya. Bulir-bulir keringat masih membasahi tubuh polos Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan borgol ini dan _hyung_ akan mendinginkanmu."

"_Akhhhhh arraseo_~~~" jawab Ryeowook sedikit kesusahan ketika Yesung mengigit kecil bahunya dan membuat sebuah kissmark.

"_Appo~~~"_

"Cepat _chagi_~~~" mendengar desahan Yesung membuat tubuh polos Ryeowook bergetar.

_"Aigoo_… kau berdiri hmm?" sapa Yesung menyentil junior mungil Ryeowook yang kembali menegang karena desahan yang dibuat Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk malu dan jemarinya kini mulai mencoba membuka borgol ditangan Yesung.

"Akhhhh_… apphoo~~~"_

Teriakan Ryeowook begitu keras ketika Yesung menarik pergelangan kakinya dan membuatnya mengangkang memperlihatkan menhole merah muda yang kini berkedut saat setelah Ryeowook membuka borgol ditangannya.

"Let's play baby~~~ slruppp."

"Hnnnn… hhhhhh~~~" satu jilatan pada menhole Ryeoowok membuat _namja_ penyuka jerapah itu mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu kencang. Jemarinya kini meremas kuat seprai bercorak pohon dan awan itu hingga kusut.

Yesung masih pada kegiatannya, ia letakkan kaki mungil itu di kedua pundaknya membuat Ryeowook melingkarkan kakinya menyalurkan rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

"_Hyung_hhh~~~" panggilan Ryeowook membuat Yesung sadar dan merubah posisinya.

Saat ini _namja_ manis itu terlentang ditindih oleh Yesung. Masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu membuat terpaan hangat di wajah tampan Yesung.

"Kau lelah hmm?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya saat _namja_ tampan itu membuka bajunya.

"Bukakan celana yang menyiksa ini," Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk membuka jeans selututnya.

"Hhhhh~~" sebuah kiss mark kembali tercetak saat bibir kenyal itu mengigit dan menghisap leher Ryeowook.

Grep

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat membuat _namja_ tampan itu balas memeluknya dan mengelus pelan pundak yang polos tersebut.

"Hahhhhh…." kembali sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook saat Yesung berusaha menyentuh menhole merah muda milik Ryeowoook dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Shhhhh… kau kenapa hmmm?"

"_Hyung_~~~ ini benar-benar panas~~~" adu Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya masih dengan memeluk Yesung.

"Itu karena efek obatnya baby… tenanglah, _hyung_ akan menghilangkan rasa panas itu."

_"Jijja?" _

_"Nae."_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Sebuah kenikmatan duniawi yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi padamu._

Ryeowook menarik kepala Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Bibir kenyal itu kini melumat habis bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. Mengigitnya kecil dan tidak lupa menghisapnya.

Jemari mungilnya masih berusaha di bawah sana untuk membuka jalan pada menhole merah muda milik Ryeowook. Saat kedua kaki Ryeowook melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kini jemari Yesung berali pada junior Ryeowook dan mengocoknya begitu cepat membuat Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya karena ingin mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Hhhhh~~~ _hyung_hhhh~~~ akhhhhh," lenguhan lega akhirnya meluncur dari bibir yang kini kembali dilumat oleh Yesung saat cairan putih susu tersebut membasahi tubuhnya dan juga jemari Yesung.

"Berbaliknya baby," perintah Yesung melepaskan pelukannya membuat Ryeowook menungging dan memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya. Junior mungilnya begitu lunglai dan tangannya berusaha menopang tubuh mungilnya sesuai perintah Yesung.

"_Hyung_ coba _nae?"_ pinta Yesung dengan suara lembutnya.

"Akhhhh _Apphhooo~~~"_ ringisan Ryeowook dilanjutkan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh tengkurap diatas ranjang. Padahal baru satu jari Yesung yang masuk, melihat itu Yesung menindih Ryeowook dan mengulum telinga _namja_ manis itu.

"Shhhhh,,, sudah terbiasa?" cukup lama ia menunggu jawaban Ryeowook hingga kepala mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhhh _Hyung_hhH~~"

"Hmmm?" sahut Yesung pelan masih berusaha menemukan titip sweet Spot Ryeowook. Saat jemari kanannya sibuk pada menhole Ryeowook, maka tangan kirinya berusaha memeluk tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Ahhh ithuuu~~~"

"Jijja?" Yesung segera mengeluarkan jemarinya dan mengocok juniornya sendiri.

Jleb

"Akhhh _appo~~ appo! Appo_ _hyung_!" rintih Ryeowook tak bisa menopang tubuhnya namun tangan Yesung masih mencoba menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Yesung berdiam diri sebentar membuat Ryeowook berhenti berteriak dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dengan perlahan _namja_ tampan itu memaju mundurkan juniornya.

Tangan kanannya ikut mengocok junior mungil Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Jemari Ryeowook masih meremas kuat sepray yang sudah benar-benar kusut itu.

"_Hyung_hhhhh~~~" panggil Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan cairan putih susu itu kembali keluar membasahi tangan dan sepray Yesung.

"Hahhhhhh~" tidak beberapa lama kemudian _namja_ tampan itu menyemburkan miliknya didalam menhole Ryeowook.

Brak

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dtimpa tubuh Yesung yang lebih besar darinya.

"Apa masih panas hmm?" pertanyaan Yesung membalik posisi keduanya menjadi Ryeowook diatasnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan membuat Yesung menarik jemari kanan Ryeowook dan menjilati jemari lembut itu.

"Hhhhh," desahan merdu itu kembali terdengar membuat Yesung mencium bibir tipis itu.

Yesung memijat jari telunjuk dan tengah Ryeowook kemudian menghisapnya menggantikan posisi bibir tipis Ryeowook pada mulutnya.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepala mungilnya pada dada bidang Yesung sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melingkar dileher Yesung saat jemari tangannya masih dihisap oleh mulut Yesung.

"Wookie-yah… umurmu berapa hmm? Sebaiknya kau tinggal dengan _hyung_ saja daripada kau tinggal diapartemen sendirian."

"Ahhaaaaa Aaa Hahhhhhh," Yesung menautkan alisnya ketika pertanyaannya dibalas oleh hembusan nafas yang teratur.

"Dia tidur? _Aigoo…"_ segera saja _namja_ tampan itu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka saat dilihatnya jam digitalnya sudah menunjukkan malam hari.

"Kau makan malam _hyung_," bisiknya pelan tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Tidak jauh diluar sana, udara dingin malam membuat dua _namja_ kembali pada sebuah gedung apartemen. Dibalut mantel yang cukup tebal seorang _namja_ cantik membuka pintu apartemen Yesung dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Sudahlah Chul-ie, tidak dapat hari ini kita bisa carikan Ryeowook apartemen besok kan?"

"Tapi Han? Dia tidak mungkin tinggal denganku, aku tidak mau dia melapor pada umma nantinya! Pokoknya kita harus cari apartemen untuk Ryeowook selama ia kuliah disini!"

Degh

Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu hanya diam didepan pintu kamar Yesung disusul dengan Hankyung yang baru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar bernuansa lembut itu.

"Omona!"

Grep

"Shhhh biarkan mereka tidur. Sepertinya mereka lelah," Hankyung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul yang baru saja akan memukul Yesung saat melihat _namja_ tampan itu memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku punya ide, kenapa Ryeowook tidak tinggal dengan Yesung-ie saja?"

"Kau mau memasukkan Ryeowook dalam neraka hah?" dia itu masih polos Han!" teriak Heechul membuat Hankyung menariknya keluar kamar agar tidak membangunkan keduanya.

"Daripada kau berteriak, kenapa kita tidak melakukan this and that hmm?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Jangan bayangkan kelanjutannya! Aku lewat lagi pada rate ini. Haha

Penuh kegagalan? Silahkan ungkapkan saja ^^/

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
